hormonas femeninas
by meddy-asakura
Summary: esta historia revela como las mujeres cambiamos cuando nos llega la madurez como cambiamos dejen rewies esta pesimo lo se pero asi es la vida


Este es mi segundo fic el primero estuvo malísimo lo se jja pero bueno espero que este por lo menos me dejen 1 reviews jaja tb quiero dar mis agradecimientos a mi profesora de historia que sin ella no habria existido este fic (¬¬ su clase estuvo muy fome y lo hice en su hora XD)  
  
1)- Ella acababa de salir de su clase de pociones fue la primera en salir iba por el pasillo cuando Harry la llamo "hermione!", ella volteo para ver que queria su amigo y fue en ese instante que al voltear vio a ese rubio de ojos penetrantes claro era draco malfoy quien mas que el su enemigo numero 1# indiscutible , pero que era lo que en ese momento le sucedia si ella odiaba a malfoy pero en ese momento al verlo sintio una sierta exitacion sintio como un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda seguida de un gemido casi inaudible esos ojos eran irresistibles pero que le estaba pasando era ¡ malfoy! Pero esos ojos grises y ese manso!!!........ Cuerpo( no piensen mal) ella nunca antes habia sentido eso ni siquiera con su novio ron draco la miro y con un gesto de despresio le dijo "que miras sangre sucia" harry grito dejala malfoy ron llego corriendo hacia donde estaba hermione la abrazo por la sintura la giro y la beso pero her estaba tan sorprendida de la belleza del rubio que no respondio el beso de ron "que sucede her" nada no me siento bien , draco que habia visto la escena de los tortlitos mirándolos y haciendo un gesto de despresio se retiro de la escena harry sugirió que se fueran a la sala comun de gry haci ella podria sentarse y hablar de lo que le sucedia al llegar alla ron se sentia nervioso queria decirle algo a her pero no podia sabia que lo que leiba a pedir estaba mal pero un hombre tiene sus nesecidades no? Her que sucede pregunto harry ella respondio "nada solo que me dio un mareo y justo pasaba malfoy y eso me hizo descomponer el estomago" harry "a ese a quien no le descompone el estomago o no ron? Sip respondio el pelirrojo asintiendo con la cabeza ron se paro de golpe y dijo "hermione quiero hablar contigo en privado"claro si a harry no le molesta harry no claro que conversen tranquilos harry se estaba retirando de hay cuando llamo a ron hacia un lado y le susurro al oido se ¡lo diras ahora! Si afirmo ron ¡estas seguro!?ron- Completamente harry-pero si te dice que no o algo asi ron –pues no se harry- tas nesecitado –ron miro a harry con cara de( ¬¬ (- no se que es eso pero lo miro feo ) asi es la vida hermione llamo a ron ron!! Que querias desirme harry.- suerte ron (huuuuuy ^_ ^)hermione pensaba( si debere decirselo buenoes que ya tenemos un año y bueno si se lo dire) al unísono (ron-hermione) tu primero dijo ron bueno ron yo queria decirte que .... acompañame al baño de prefectos ¡¿qué?¡ dijo ron lo que oiste respondio hermione acompañame tomado a ron de la mano lo llevo hasta la estatua del baño de los prefectos y dijo la contraseña –piiiii –(sensurado) acompañame ron hermione se dirijio alinterior del baño abrio la llave del jacuzzi y la de agua con lavanda y abrazo a ron por el cuello y dijo" ron hace tiempo que he estado esperando es yo queria saber si tu tambien querias lo mismo ron quedo sorprendido se besaron apasionadamente (se calento la cosa) y empezaron a quitarse las ropas hermione se sentia exitada pero el solo hecho de recordar aquella imagen de draco la hacia temblar ella mas que con ron queria ¡hacerlo con DRACO!! Cuando quedaron el ropa interior ron le pregunto a her ¿estas segura? Ella solo pensaba en draco y imaginaba que el rostro de ron era el de aquel rubio seductor y afirmo con un SI elos estban listos cuando de pronto rn escucho que alguien decia la contraseña del baño ron solto a her ¡alguien viene ¡ ron tomo sus ropas del suelo y se fue a esconder a un pequeño cubiculo que hacia de camarin la sorpresa mayor se la llevo hermione estaba exitada aun con el pelo alborotado y agitada aun cuando vio que el que abria la pueta era DRACO!!! Que haces aquí draco pregunto ella ¿acaso esto no es un baño de prefectos? Pues yo querida me vine a dar un baño asi pues tendras que esperar me toca a mi dijo hermione con firmesa a puesto a que te gustaria que nos bañasemos juntos o no? Her quedo asombrada de ver a draco hay pero mas asombrado estaba draco de ver a la sangre sucia ya una mujer y con buenos dotes ella estaba en solo ropa interior y draco se empeso a ........( que calientes no?) la tomo por la sintura y poco a poco la acerco hasta el en ese instante ron no aguanto mas las ganas de pegarle a draco por poner las manos en su her pero........  
  
bueno este es mi primer fic sola espero que les alla gustado saludos a todos los que me apoyaron dejen rewies aun ques ea pa decir que este fic es muy fome y cosas asi aja pero si les gusto diganlo asi lo sigo miren que me cargan los fic a medio terminar bueno esta demas decir que los personajes no son mio son de J K ROWGLIN asi que eso jaja cuídense xausis 


End file.
